The need for hands-free communication devices began soon after telephones were first invented. For example, early telephone operators used headsets that included a speaker and a microphone that could be wired or patched into a switchboard, the headset allowing hands-free operation. In the decades that followed, other methods of allowing hands-free operation emerged, ranging from telephone handset cradles that allowed the user to comfortably cradle the handset between the user's head and shoulder, to speakerphones that allowed absolute hands-free operation as long as the user was within the allowable range of the phone's speaker and microphone. More recently, short range wireless telephones have provided people with the freedom to roam ‘unconnected’ within a limited range of a base unit, for example around the home or office. The advent of cellular telephones and networks have substantially increased this freedom, allowing people to roam untethered over both national and international regions.
While great progress has been made in the development of communication systems, only recently with the advent of Bluetooth and similar open specification technologies have developers been given the freedom to design short range, wireless devices that can connect to a variety of different networks and systems while offering worldwide compatibility. One type of device resulting from the development of these technologies is the wireless speakerphone that can connect to any similarly enabled device or system. When used with a cellular phone that is enabled/adapted for use with one of these technologies (e.g., Bluetooth), the user is able to enjoy the benefits of a speakerphone, unencumbered by wires or cables. Unfortunately these speakerphones tend to have limited functionality while providing inferior sound quality.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a wireless speakerphone with expanded functionality and improved audio quality. The present invention provides such a speakerphone.